cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SMF Royal Fumble
The Royal Fumble is an annual CPV for Story Mode Federation the Rumble match itself consists of thirty men, beginning with the two men who chose entry numbers one and two in the ring.At regular timed intervals, usually ninety seconds, one of the remaining 28 wrestlers enters the ring. Participants must eliminate all other opponents, and the winner of the event is the last wrestler remaining after all others have been eliminated. =Dates & winner= Royal Fumble 2007 The Card: SMF 2007 CAW Search Finalist Match: Jaxx vs. Boom SMF TV Championship NoDq Match: Carl Winslow © vs. Kramer SMF Texas Ranger Championship Cage TLC Match: Chuck Norris © vs. Steven Segal SMF Championship Match: Stone Cold Steve Austin © vs. The Rock 30 Man Royal Fumble Match The Winner goes into the main event at Bitchamania! Results *2 - Chuck Norris awarded Boom the SMF Hardcore Championship. *3 - Steve Urkel accidentally cost Winslow the match. *6 - The Rock attacked Bush. Royal Fumble results Hardcore Madness Boom (2x), John Cena, Jared Fogle, Larry Caveman, Bob Saget, Randy Orton, Hardcore Holly Miscellaneous Facts * - Greg chose Joey instead of Daniel as his partner. Royal Fumble 2008 Final Card SMF CAW Search 2008 Plague vs. Tyger Jr. The winner gets an SMF Contract 4 LYF! SMF TV Championship Uncle Phil © w/ Hancock vs. Archie Bunker w/ Kramer SMF Action Star Championship: Triple Threat Captain Picard © vs. The Green Ranger vs. Chuck Norris SMF Championship Boom © vs. Chris Lowell SMF Hardcore Championship Captain Janeway© vs. the 24/7 Rule The 2008 Royal Fumble Match The Winner grabs a main event spot at Bitchamania Results *2 -.Super Bin Laden & Green Ranger attacked Hancock. *5 - Triple H & Chris Lowell (T-1000) attacked the real Christopher Lowell. Royal Fumble results *24 - Ronald wrestled in his original attire. Hardcore Madness Captain Janeway, Darth Vader, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Bill Nye, Umaga, random Japanese guy, Niko Bellic Miscellaneous Facts * - The search for Jamie-Lynn Spears' baby daddy continues Royal Fumble 2011 The 2011 Royal Fumble is here! What will happen here tonight as: -Kraneman and Chubby Carlos made it to the final round in the CAW Search. Which one will walk away the SMF Champion? -SMF Champion Shindu Basa was hit by a car on WAR/Smackadown. Who was behind it? And will this effect tonight's SMF title match? -We finally FINALLY see an end to the Lawyer and Boom/Danny Jackpot feud. Who will become the SMF Tag Team Champions tonight in a TLC Match? -SMF Hardcore Champion Water is in the house...as Hardcore madness will be here tonight! -Rumor has it that President Barack Obama will be in the house. What will he say? -Who will win the Royal Fumble to go on to Bitchamania? Confirmed Matches: SMF CAW Search: Winner gets an SMF Contract Kraneman vs. Chubby Carlos SMF Tag Team Championship- TLC Match The Lawyerz © vs. Boompot SMF Championship Shindu Basa © vs The Burger King The 30-man Royal Fumble match! Rumors that more matches will be on the card tonight! The Royal Fumble match. Results *3 - Steven Seagal attacked Norris. *5 - Osama Bin Laden attacked Shindu. He was then double crossed by General Dingos. *6 - Bin Laden and Shindu kidnapped Ronald. Royal Fumble results *4 - Jeff replaced Ahmed Johnson who was attacked by Randy Orton. *6 - Marty replaced Kevin Nash after he injured himself walking to the ring. Hardcore Madness Water, Angry Bird, Scott Pilgrim, Kevin Arnold, Woody, Christopher Lowell, Epic Asian Guy, Kraneman Category:SMF Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:CPV's